Remember Me?
by annesaurusrex
Summary: It's been a while since May started her journey. So much has changed for the good and possibly the bad. The only thing she cares about is where he's been for so long.
It was her 19th birthday. Just seven years after May was crowned _Champion._

 _Today is perfect._ She thought to herself. _Almost._

She was sitting on her bed in Littleroot, looking out her window just watching the people of her town do their daily rituals. Taking a walk, admiring the nature, training their newly caught Pokemon. It was another sunny day just like they had been for the past 3 months.

The news was saying that the nice weather was going to come to an end thanks to the supposed appearance of a brand new Pokemon. Apparently no one has seen it yet but there had been talk about it for some time.

May was feeling excited at the thought of a new Pokemon that she could add to her PokeDex but she was unsure about how she would ever get to see this mysterious being.

 _Knock, knock_ , She could hear on her door. She got up off of her bed and opened the door. Brendan was there, holding three Pokemon balloons. One was Drifloon, one was Jirachi and the other was Pichu.

He had a huge grin on his face and shouted, "Happy birthday, May!"

May smiled and said, "You didn't have to bring me these!" as she happily and quickly grabbed all three balloons.

Brenden smiled, "Ya know I've always got your back, don't you? Who else would go all the way to Slateport just to get these?!"

May laughed and tied the balloon strings to the bottom of her bed post and stared at them in awe.

"Well, I really love these, so thank you," she said giving him a hug.

He walked over to her bed and sat down, "It's my pleasure, bud."

Brendan looked at May and said, "So, on a more awkward note - Have you heard from him?"

Her smile quickly turned sour as she looked to the floor.

"No. It's been eight months, actually."

Brendan nodded his head and said, "I see. Well did you want me to try and give him a call on the PokeNav? It upgraded to the new one that Devon recently released and we can have two way conversations now."

"Isn't it crazy how they just stopped working on upgrading it all those years ago? I'm glad it's finally finished but still. And no, it's okay. I'd rather do it myself if I ever get the guts to,' she said as she leaned her back against her lilac colored wall.

'I understand,' he said as he stood up and walked to the door. 'Is there anything you wanted to do today? I mean, it is your 19th birthday!'

May smiled and said, 'Actually I was thinking of visiting my dad in Evergrande City. Since he became one of the Elite Four, mom and I never get to see him. He said we could all go out for lunch after his last battle for the day and hang out. I've been meaning to show him how strong me and my team have gotten.'

Brendan puffed his chest and said, 'That sounds like a nice day you have planned! I can't wait to hear how it all goes. Me and Wally have been training a lot too for the past few months and it's been fun. He's kind of like a little brother to me, ya know? We should all get together soon and train! Well, anyway I better head out and see where he is! We'll talk later! Oh and have a great birthday, May. It's been an awesome seven years!'

He walked out of the room and strolled down the stairs.

Seeing Brendan made May think about the past so much. They hadn't spent that much time together over the last few years but they still have a close bond thanks to their adventures as kids. Things were just different now and they had grown up and apart. She was happy to hear that Wally was doing well.

It had been a hard few months for May without seeing or even talking to Steven. He was promoted to CEO of Devon when President Stone passed away four years ago. The last time she saw Steven was when Norman started working at the Pokemon League and they threw a huge party for him there. May was still young and she was never going to pursue her crush on Steven so the most she could do was talk about Pokemon and Devon's newest technology. It was somewhat a strange time for her but she had hope that maybe their close bond as friends would one day be something more, when she was older.

She thought to herself about how amazing those times were back when she first started her journey. Nothing would have been the same without Steven always being there when she needed him most. He was always there, one step ahead and it felt good knowing he was watching out for her. The only problem was that being so young, she knew she had no chance. Steven was a respectful man in the Poke world and she never wanted to jeopardize that. She always kept her feelings inside - that was until she turned 18. May didn't know for sure what Steven's feelings for her were but she had to at least let him know how she felt about him.

One day after her birthday, she went to see him at the Mossdeep Space Center when he was doing some research and she basically blurted out how much she admired and adored him. He was shocked but more than anything he was overjoyed. He looked her in the eyes and held her hands. She never felt so warm inside in her life. That was a day she would never forget and one that she thinks of constantly now that she hadn't heard from him in such a long time.

 _Steven, where are you?_ She thought as she laid down on her bed and closed her eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
